1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a water pipeline foreign matter obstruction remover of improved design that removes foreign matter obstructing water pipeline drainage systems which cannot be dislodged by conventional water pipeline obstruction removers due to their structural shortcomings. In the structure of the invention herein, the removal device is capable of utilizing vibrational force as well as water pressure to achieve the optimal removal of foreign matter obstructions, which is among the original innovations of the invention herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most household drainage pipelines are subjected to evacuating tea leaves, hair, vegetable remains as well as skin tissue residues from washing or bathing, and other matter. To counteract the dropping of foreign matter into the drainage pipeline in kitchens, for example, a filtering screen is placed over the drain opening to prevent the entry of larger vegetable remains, while still allowing smaller matter to enter the drainage pipeline. Since such miscellaneous foreign matter often consists of the oily or greasy substances that cling to the walls of the pipeline, an accumulation builds up over a period of days and months. If not cleaned at regular intervals, the entire drainage pipeline eventually becomes seriously clogged.
Therefore, as indicated in FIG. 1, the conventional water pipeline foreign matter obstruction remover A currently available on the market designed to dislodge the said foreign matter is comprised of a hollow interior that contains an output line opening A11, with the output line opening A11 fastened to the appliance A1 with the turnable securing bolt A12, and the agitator line A2, consisting of screw-profiled metal material of appropriate length having a relative large agitator section A21 at the front end. The agitator line A2 is typically stored inside the appliance A1, with the forward section of the agitator line A2 fastened in place by the turnable securing bolt A12. When utilized, the securing bolt 12 is loosened and then agitator line A2 is pulled out and extended into the pipeline to remove the foreign matter accumulated therein. However, since the water pipeline of often constructed of a plastic material, the said metal screw-profiled agitator line A2 easily damages the pipeline, which is a shortcoming requiring improvement.
Furthermore, as indicated in FIG. 2, the design of the water pipeline foreign matter obstruction remover currently available on the market has been modified to utilize the force of flowing water to powerfully purge the interior of the water pipe to dislodge the foreign matter from the walls and is comprised of a hemispherical front section having a hollow interior section 21, with a relative small diameter water jet hole 22 at the center of the front end as well as a number of small diameter water jet holes 23 arrayed around the hemispherical area, a threaded section 24 is situated along the bottom section of the water output head 2, a water passage 31 through the center, and the threaded section 24 along the bottom end of the water output head 2 is conjoined to a connector seat 3; after the connector seat 3 of the foreign matter remover appliance is connected to the water hose connector S and water flows through the water hose connector S from the water hose S1, the said structural constituents allows the user to insert the water hose S1 of the foreign matter remover appliance into water pipeline to remove the foreign matter therein, and after the flow of water utilized enters the water output head 2 inside the foreign matter remover appliance, due to the small diameter design of the water jet hole 22 at the front end of the water output head 2 and the water jet holes 23 at the center section of the water output head 2 and, furthermore, the situation manifested in the hollow interior section of the water output head 21 in which flowing water is emitted as fine columns of water through the said water jet holes 22 and 23 that impact the water pipeline walls S2 to effectively remove the foreign matter S3 clinging to the water pipeline walls S2.
The said conventional foreign matter remover appliance utilizes the momentum of the flowing water to impact the water pipeline walls S2 and when the said appliance connected water hose S1 is inserted to remove the foreign matter in the water pipeline, the entire front end said water output head 2 and the water jet holes 22 and 23 along the center section emit fine columns of flowing water that impact the water pipeline walls S2 are situated at the front end and center section of the water output head 2, however, the water jet hole 23 at the center section of the water output head 2 are equally distributed along the center section of the hemispherical area, such that when water flows into the hollow space of the water output head 2 to be emitted from the said water jet holes 23 and the water flow enters the water pipeline S2 through the interior section 21 of the foreign matter remover appliance, since the water flow is incapable of building up pressure inside the hollow interior section 21 of the foreign matter remover appliance, the momentum of the fine columns of water emitted from the water jet holes 22 and 23 at the front section and the center section of the foreign matter remover appliance cannot achieve a powerful water flow and, furthermore, affects the objective of the entire structure to utilize forceful momentum to the effectively remove the foreign matter as illustrated, which requires improvement; furthermore, when the user inserts the entire front end to bring the water hose S1 of the foreign matter remover appliance in contact to remove the foreign matter within the water pipeline and after the water flow is initiated, the said contact at the front end of the foreign matter remover appliance is incapable of being inserted along the interior of the entire water pipeline and, even with the water jet hole 22 at the front end of the water output head 2 and the water jet holes 23 at the center hemispherical section of the water output head 2, and the water output head 2 surface makes direct external contact with the foreign matter S3 clinging the pipeline walls, the water output head 2 of the foreign matter remover appliance becomes lodged against a side of the water pipeline walls S2, at which time the foreign matter S3 readily fill the water jet holes 23 at the center hemispherical section of the water jet head 2 and obstructs them, preventing water flow through the said water holes 23 and affects the foreign matter removal performance of the foreign matter remover appliance, which also requires improvement.
Therefore, in view of the said shortcomings of the said conventional structures, the inventor of the invention herein, based on professional engagement acquired through engagement in the field of plumbing hardware manufacturing and many years of first hand experience with the associated inconveniences, conducted extensive research to improve the conventional structure which finally culminated in the present invention and, furthermore, since the invention herein was subjected to numerous testing to verify that the invention herein possessed performance that was superior to the said structures, the invention herein was submitted in application for patent rights.